


The Library

by Molly_Morris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Morris/pseuds/Molly_Morris
Summary: When a daughter of a rich nobleman finds mysterious golden rays of light emitting from a crevice in a deserted library, how will she react to the new life that she has been thrown into?Join her for an adventure of mystery, love, and angt.





	The Library

How long have they been there? 20 years at best. Did anyone check what was behind those worn, broken, crimson doors?Probably not. 

It was ironic really, the only thing left of her mysterious past was a mysterious broken door. She couldn't wait for her own revelation of what was lurking in the shadows. She staggered forward toward the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the creaking entrance open. 

It was amazing, from what little she could make from void. 

She was surprised that such a poor family used to have such an extensive library. She turned on the dark green study lamps and the amber lanterns that were dotted around the dark library. It reminded her of a stereotypical university library with ceiling-high dark wooden bookshelves, which were decorated with ornate swirls into the wood, and with a line of oak desks with a dark green stripe in the middle and green lanterns. Old, red, leather books lined the base of the dark, mahogany bookshelves in the library, they ranged from anthologies to full volumes of the classics to massive original copies of ancient memoirs and diaries. 

As she began looking through the books she realised that some of these were thousands of years old, some might have been lost in the sands of time until some clumsy archeologist finds it in tatters. It made her wonder if these were just copies because the originals were that fragile and valuable. How come her family never told her about this extensive well of knowledge? 

As she walked through she saw a surreal glowing light leaking out behind a crevice in the wall.


End file.
